


Nobody but you

by SamiraScamander



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2018 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Children, F/F, Fluff, Roisa Fic Week 2018, Them being married!, roisaficweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: One Sunday in the Life of Rose and Luisa Alver and their children.





	Nobody but you

Rose slowly woke up. Instantly she felt something missing. There was nobody next to her. That means Luisa was already awake and out of bed, which was rare. Rose was a morning person, Luisa wasn’t. Also, she didn’t hear noise coming from the kids’ rooms. After a few minutes she got up and walked downstairs, hoping to find her loved ones there.

Rose walked down the stairs and immediately saw her family. Her wife and children. They were all she ever wanted. Rose was always a little romantic, she just never told anyone besides Luisa.

Luisa was making breakfast and the twins were sitting on the ground and playing with their toys. Rose slung her arms around Luisa and kissed her neck. The brunette chuckled and turned around to hug Rose. That was a difficult task now because Rose's baby belly was really big.  
"Good morning gorgeous. Have you slept well?" Luisa asked with a smile, still in Rose's embrace.  
" I slept great and I am going to kiss my wife now so it is in fact a good morning", Rose said with a smile.  
"Ohh, are you?"  
"Yes, and there is nothing that could stop me." Rose said with a smirk and kissed Luisa.  
There didn't stop until Luisa gasped and they knew what that sound was leading to.  
Luisa got back to making breakfast in their kitchen that she fought for. She loved cooking and wanted to bring their takeout evenings to a more reasonable number.  
After a little time, Rose could smell Bacon and scrambled eggs, her favourite breakfast.   
\---  
They were on their way to the playground, which was just a few minutes away from their house. That was also a reason why they bought that house. They had talked early about what they wanted to achieve in life and in their relationship and they both wanted to create a family and they didn’t want to move again. Their house was all they wanted, it was perfect.

On nice, sunny Sundays like this one they loved to go to the playground, let their children play and just relax in the sun. They reached the playground and watched their children play while they were sitting on a bench. 

Their kids, Mia Alver and Isabella Esperanza Alver, were both five years old. After a few months of trying IVF, Luisa got pregnant and later they knew they were expecting twins. They chose Mia's name because of Luisa's mother and Isabella was just a name they both really liked. Esperanza was a spanish name for "hope". Hope was literally the only thing that got them through the years while Rose was married to Emilio. They wanted to named their daughter after that but simply hope wasn't something they felt good with. So they searched after names with the same meaning and found Esperanza, a name they both agreed on quickly.

Luisa looked from their children playing to Rose and her baby belly. They knew it was going to be a boy but they hadn't agreed on a name yet. 

Rose got a little sensitive since getting pregnant and didn't like her apperance so much. Luisa was definetly saying otherwise.   
"Could you please stop starring at me?"  
"I can't. Babe, you still look as gorgeous as you ever was, you look even more prettier because you are carrying our little boy. That is so amazing and you shouldn't be ashamed of that."

Rose just blushed and hid her face in her hands. Luisa loved getting those reactions out of her. Especially because she knew she was the only one who could do this.


End file.
